Team Radiant Shadows vs Team Shock Blade
by Kyroshiro
Summary: Just a one-shoot between Radiant Shadows and Shock Blade


This is after Team Shock Blade and Team Radiant Shadow left the guild. (Crazy maniac voice) ENJOY! (Psychotic laugh) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely positively nothing.

* * *

><p>The day was perfect. The shining sun was very welcoming, the Starly were flying over head, and there seemed like nothing wrong could ever happen. We see three familiar shapes walking side-by-side into the forest. The one in the middle is Mike the Sceptile and leader of the group. The one to the left of him was Raimu the Raichu and Mikes' best friend. The one to the right of Mike was Blaze the Typhlosion. She was an expert at long range attacks.<p>

"Hey Mike," Blaze asked,"Where're we going?" She was getting annoyed that they were walking around in circles practically.

"To look for that damn sword," Mike said with a hint of irritation. They had been walking around for the past 3 days through Mt. Bristle and Drenched Bluff.

They kept on walking in silence. After a while, they came upon a clearing. In the middle of the clearing were two Pokemon. One of them had a humanoid-beastly shape. It was midnight black with a red mane. The other had a full humanoid shape. This one was green, white, and had a red horn on its' chest that seemed to be broken. In between them was what looked like a sword that had been recently destroyed. The black and red Pokemon had the hilt of the sword. On it was a Chinese symbol for 'Kentembo'.

"So what do we do know Jack," the green Pokemon asked. She looked very annoyed that they stopped just so they could destroy a sword.

"Well Haku," the one know known as Jack answered,"We can go back to the guild. We already set up communications with Wigglytuffs' Guild and we destroyed the sword of 'Kentembo'." As soon as those words left his mouth, he was attacked by a SolarBeam. "What the hell?" He and Haku started to look around frantically looking for however did that. Suddenly, a green blur was seen and landed in front of them. Next came an orange one and finally a dark blue one.

"Who are you", Haku sneered.

The green one (Mike) came up and prepared a Leaf Blade. The orange one (Raimu) came up next with an Iron Tail and the blue one (Blaze) came last with a Metal Claw.

"We are Team Shock Blade and you have destroyed the sword we have been looking for," Mike said with venom in his voice.

"We were only destroying something that is dangerous," Jack answered,"All exploration teams are equals. The're no teams that should be the best one of them all."

"No. That's not true. Why the hell do you think we have rankings," Mike countered. He was angry. NO, he was PISSED. "Who do you think you are telling us that all rescue teams are equals."

"I'm Jack the Zoroark from the Zoroark guild. This is my partner Haku the Gardevoir. Since you attacked us, we will show you the power of Team Radiant shadows," Jack finished.

Haku and him then charged at Mike and the other two at unimaginable speeds. Hakua managed to hit Blaze square in the face while Jack hit both Raimu an Mike with twin shadow balls. They flew a couple of yards back before rebounding and running at them with their attacks at full power.

"Leaf Bade/Iron Tail," Mike and Raimu both said at the same time as their attacks hit Jack. He was knocked towards the other side of the forest where Mike and Raimu followed.

"Metal Claw," Blaze yelled out her attack scratching Haku across the face. Blood was coming out a little from the attack.

"It's so on Bitch," Haku declared as she launched a psychic powered punch to her stomach, making Blaze cough up a little bit of blood. She then had a purplish aura. Blaze was then covered in the same purplish color before she was thrown all over the place. "Psychic," Haku muttered as she was trying her best to control the unstable psychic energy. She then trew Blaze to finish the attack.

Blaze landed a couple yards away on her back. She got up and fire could literally be seen coming out of the ground as it burned the grass. She started to glow in a fiery red aura as she shouted her attack. "BLAST BURN," Blaze screamed to the heavens as she suddenly felt a surge of power. She opened her mouth and an extremely large bll of fire came out of her mouth and towards Haku.

Hakus' eyes widen and she just barely dodged the attack. "Grrr... You'll pay for that skank," Hkau declared before firing off a flamethrower.

With the guys:

The guys had landed in a clearing about 10 yards away. The area looked like it ha been in a war zone.

"Volt Tackle/Solar Beam," Mike and Raimu both roared their attacks. Jack dodged just barely and used on of his own.

"Shadow ball," Jack exclaimed as he threw two dark balls of energy at Raimu and Mike. They were both hit with the attack and were flown a few feet back. At this time, they were all breathing hard.

"Iron Tail/Leaf Blade," Mike and Raimu said as they charged at Jack. Jack managed to dodge but not without a few scratches. Just then they heard Blaze screaming in pain. "OH NO, BLAZE," Raimu screamed in worry. Mike and Raimu rushed to Blaze and Hakus' location with Jack right behind them. When they got their, the sight they saw made their clearing (it looked like a war had gone through there) look like a playground scuffle. It looked like Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and Arceus himeself had use their signature attacks on the clearing (Roar of Time (D), Spatial Rend (P), Shadow Force (G), and Jugment (A)). They came out of their shocks when they heard some grunts coming from the desecrated lands (Poor Earth (Sweatdrops)).

The three quickly went in, forgeting their battle for the moment. They saw Blaze and Haku on opposite sides of the field stuggling to get up. They helped their team mates up and resumed the battle. They started to attack each other for quite some time. After some time, they decide to go for their final gambit-like move (1). "Time to finish this," they told each other.

Raimu started to gather electricity. As he did, his fur started to take on a golden color (Thunder armor (2)). "Volt Tackle," he yelled out as he ran towards the opponents with electricity aura forming around him. Just then, Mike quietly used Dig to get under the ground without the other team knowing. At the same time, Blaze had gathered a lot of energy before firing it off. "Flamethrower," she yelled as the flames engulfed Raimu.

On the other side, Haku ha just fired off a wave of unstable psychic energy at her opponents. It hit Blaze as she lay on the ground unconscious. Raimu seemed unfazed by the attack thanks to the armor. Meanwhile, Jack had gathered up a lot of strength as he created two shadow balls 4 times the size of a regular one. He then launche them. "Flamethower," he called out as flames covered the twin balls of shadowed energy.

Mike then chose the chance to come up and hit Raimu with the Dig attack while calling out. "BURNING THUNDER," he roared as Raimu was practically flying towards the fire covered Shadow Balls. "DARK RADIANCE," Jack roared also, as the twin orbs combined into a giant ball of energy. Raimu hit the giant orb and they fought for control. Both the attacks ten exploded, causing a giant plume of fire, darkness, and electricity to be seen.

"RAIMU," Mike called to his best friend. He then saw a silhoutte of his friend as he came out bloodied and burned in some places, but over all fine. "Sorry I wasn't strong enough," he said before fainting. Mike gabbed him and placed him next to Blaze. He then went towards Jack and Haku (who just fainted) with a small smile.

When he got there, he saw that Jack was bleeding on his hands and Haku was grunting in pain a little. He then got close to Jack and said. "Seems that we both lost huh," he finished before both of them fainted from exhaustion.

Just then, Wigglytuff and the rest of the guild (minus Kamil and Zynx as they were on the mission to rescue Azurill) and saw the damage.

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED HERE," Wigglytuff yelled in worry (3). He then saw the two teams unconscious and quickly picked them up and took them to the guild. The sword lay to the side forgotten.

* * *

><p>Well how was this. This was just a side story that ArchShadow24 thought of. 100-percent-empoleon nd I had agreed to it.<p>

I acuttally started a few months ago but had writers block for most of it. I just finished Today.

Well that's it for announcements.

(1): I finished Playing Pokemon Black for the zillinoth time and I just have to say the the Final Gambit move is a Huge risk move and that I wouldn't cosider using it for the E4.

(2): I just love that armomr in the show when Ash went up against the Mossdeep (did I spell that right?) gym.

(3): I dont want to make Wigglytuff say any curse words. He seems to childish to even know those words.

Well see ya in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Team Trinity.

Here's the ending music:

_Pokemon! _

_It's a battle win or lose_  
><em>It's the friends you make<em>  
><em>It's the road you choose<em>

_You got the right stuff_  
><em>So make your mind up<em>  
><em>Find the courage inside of you<em>_  
><em>_If you're strong, you'll survive_  
><em>And you'll keep your dream alive<em>  
><em>It's the Battle Frontier<em>  
><em>Pokemon! <em>  
><em>Be the best you can be<em>  
><em>And find your destiny<em>  
><em>It's the master plan<em>  
><em>The power's in your hands! <em>  
><em>Pokemon!<em>


End file.
